speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenkai knights fan-made series joshua's fanfiction episode list
this is my fan-made list of my fanfiction stories, well since rich was doing his i could do just that since i was doing a fan-made story of season 2 since it hasen't started, this might have a few crossovers i was working on, (made by joshuajacobson95) Quarton: beginning and present this tells the story of how quartons life first began and how corrupted and and tenkai energy and other things started. Venetta Chronicles this tells about how beni became venetta and how she met gen (a.n: there might be some flaws but don't worry. Song Of The Tenkai Siren the corrupted have returned and they have new allies, and they now have another strong member on the corrupted she might have a few notes to sing while she battles. Rho's Revenge rho is back and is now on earth to get revenge on toxsa. New Problems, New Battle, and New Allies the knights try to think of a way to beat the corrupted but while they were baby sitting kiro things get more shocking as more allies of the corekai appear. Rise of the tenkai mummy the knights start to face a new opponent who always likes to use tricks that give you sand in your gears. The Birth of a New Love sirenius creates three new corrupted who are girls and like to charm corekai with corrupted energy, but when one of them start gaining emotions toured tributon aka ceylan, things get really strange, more secrets ahead. The Tenkai Robo Trio the knights were scouting the frozen ice dunes of quarton but they suddely run into three other knights who seem to have odd powers as they do. Corrupted Knights the battle quarton gets rough when the knights and the corekai face the corrupted and clones of the knights who call themselfs the corrupted knights, how can they beat them. Kiro betrayed guren and his friends find their friend kiro crying due to her parents divorced, but on quarton the knights have a new oponent to face and she is one of the corrupted, yet kiro seems to know about her, could kiro face the new corrupted solder. Corrupted princess the corrupted and vatron created vilius a dauther in order for the corrupted to conqure quarton and earth but vilius's daughter wants to have revenge on dromus for betraying the corrupted and becomes a sudectress of corrupted energy. RoboFusion Extreame the knights try to figure a way to beat the corrupted but they had other issues simaller its their robofusion mode yet they have worries about its effect on their elemental modes. The Tenkai World War battle begins the corrupted are spreading across half of quarton, the corekai and corrupted clash aginst eachother and the knights find a stradagey and fast but their comraid kiro Return to the beast world (crossover) when something strange happens to the knights they ended up back in beast world and more surpisinly they get to meet new players in the beast world, you guessed it ash and his friends from kalos. (pokemon crossover with tenkai knights) (AN: well ionix made sets of pokemon figures based on tenkai knights.) Strangers from another dimension (crossover) tba Rise of the Tenkai Titans the knights have to fight find a way to defeat the corrupted only to find out that the corrupted are looking for something and they have to figure out what it is, but now they soon discovered that there are others on earth that have corebricks but they are not even human or quartonian, and just who are they and why are they on quarton and what did they want? Rise of the tenkai elemental guardians the knights learn there are many diffrent kinds of quartonians on quarton, but they soon learn that there are lots of mystery out there waiting. The Mystery Of The Valley Of Secrets the knights went to the valley of secrets in order to make a secret headquarters just in case but while they did that they find hidden history of this place and how it was made. The Return Of The Tenkai Team while the knights and corekai were battleing the corrupted until a mysterious group called the tenkai team appeared and venetta went to earth but only to find out that the tenkai team was already there with some bad news, could beni tell the tenkai team and the knights of what happened to her. Beast Titan Mode Standpeed the knights and corekai have a big quartonian beast issue and they have to find a way to catch the corrupted beasts somehow. The Rise Of The Corrupted Empire tba The City Hunt Begins tba Tenkai Mother Earth Has Returned a student comes to school and guren and his friends kept a close watch on her but only to find out she was a close friend of another student at school who is she and why is she here. The Tenkai Tomb Of Light tba The Tenkai Knight Of Light tba The Mystery Of Vatron tba The Tenkai City Found tba The Biggest Quartonian World War Royal tba The invasion of the corrupted begins tba Quartonian corekai and human alliance tba The First Gallactic War Begins tba Tenkai Ressurection tba TBA tba TBA tba